Twenty-First Century
2003: *Commercial Technology Division of the WCRC absorbed into the World Trade Authority. 2004: *Colonial I, the first space freighter, enters service. 2005: *Work starts on Lunar Station. 2006: *Third World War Bloc admitted to the World Community. 2011: *Lunar Station operational. 2012: *Work starts on Mars Station. 2013: *McKinley Ion Ultradrive is perfected. 2014: *Launch of Colonial II; first ship to use Ion Ultradrive. 2015: *Early in the year, the Martian Queen leaves Miami Spaceport for Mars, making the first commercial passenger spaceflight. 2018: *First shipment of new alloys from Lunar industry. 2023: *SSF 21D Cutlass Mk. I enters production. 2027: *Warp Generator perfected by Henri deVass. 2029: *First Pathfinder ships dispatched to Alpha Centauri, Vega, and Arcturus. c.2030: *World Community expedition to Barnard’s Star discovers ghostly spaceship artifact. 2033: *World Community begins to suspect that there is intelligent life in the Alpha Centauri System. *CAM 130 Cyclops enters production. 2035: *Transmissions from Pathfinder Alpha, indicating intelligent life, are received. 2036: *First contact made with Alpha Centaurians. 2038: *Language barrier with Alpha Centaurians broken. *First ships come off the Mars Shipyards. 2039: *Trade & Technology Exchange Agreement signed with Alphans. *First human science teams sent to Alpha I. They are given demonstrations of Fatboys and observe the City-Ships. *World Trade Authority becomes Terran Trade Authority. 2041: *First orbital industrial center off Jupiter completed. 2042: *First Energy Absorbent Defense Shield (EADS) produced by TTA. *Proximans begin testing first K34 Bee prototypes. 2045: *Dr. Hans Berger introduces the Gravity Resist Generator. *PTV Shuttlebus enters service. 2046: *Mars Shipyards completed. *In response to growing demands for commercial travel to Alpha Centauri System, the first Interstellar Queen Mk. I is launched. 2047: *''Pathfinder IX'' survey ship destroyed by Proxima Centaurians. *Late in the year, Alpha I is attacked by Proxima. Beginning of Proxima Wars. 2048: *An Interstellar Queen Mk. I is destroyed by Proxima Centaurians. *War declared between the World Community and Proximan Government. *Formation of the Alliance between Alphan Government and the World Community. *Production of the SSF 21D Cutlass Mk. I is halted by the war's onset. 2049: *Terran Defence Authority formed. *TDA beings production of SSF 21D Cutlass Mk. II. c.2050: *MRT 114 Mule enters service. 2051: *18 months after the war’s start, TDA realizes that the war will be longer than had been foreseen, and begins planning Solar System defenses. *Proximan Government presumably develops FTL capability around this time. 2052: *Battle for Mars. 2053: *Severe losses for both sides leads to a shift in tactics: smaller-scale engagements become more common, large-scale confrontations almost end. *TDA 107C Partisan enters production at Mars Shipyards. 2055: *Avery Astronautics begins developing AAF 212 Hornet. 2056: *Early in the year, the Proximans begin using K13 Sharks. *Avery Astronaitics first demonstrates Hornets to TDA officials, who place the first orders a week later. 2057: *Second Proximan offensive into the Solar System deemed imminent, but does not occur. *Partisan production moves from Mars to Jupiter Shipyards. *First Hornet squadron launched in mid-year. c.2058: *Proximans introduce the C89F Whale. 2060: *Allies invade Proxima Centauri System. 2068: *Final months-long assault against Proximan Homeworlds. *Proximans make last stand on Proxima II. *Peace Treaty negotiated. Proxima Wars end. *Beginning of Reconstruction. *Cutlass production is permanently ended. *Development of Interstellar Queen Mk. II begins. *K34 Bee is rushed into production. 2070: *World Community becomes the Terran Federation. 2071: *Interstellar Queen Mk. II enters service. 2073: *First jet tube opened on Earth, between England and Nova Scotia. 2078: *''Voyager I'' settler ship leaves Solar System for Arcturus System. 2085: *By this time, Jet tubes connect Sierra Leone-Rio de Janeiro, Panama City-Honolulu, San Francisco-Honolulu, Tokyo-Honolulu, and Tokyo-Darwin. 2086: *''Voyager I'' arrives at Arcturus System. 2088: *Large wooden spaceship is discovered drifting into the Proxima Perimeter. 2090: *''Voyager II'' and a Conestoga leave Solar System for Arcturus System. 2091: *Mysterious alien ship sighted on planet Sirius II. 2093: *Interstellar Queen en route to Alpha I from Terra discovers a wreck containing the abducted Banshee. 2094: *Second wreck is discovered drifting into spacelanes. 2096: *Starblade introduced as first Alphan spaceliner. 2098: *''Voyager II'' arrives at Arcturus System. *Prospectors discover an alien wreck on the planet Lalande. *Jet tube from Perth to Durban opens. 2099: *X-800B prototype makes maiden voyage from Solar System to Proxima System. 2100: *''Spacecraft 2000 to 2100 AD'' is published by the TTA. Category:Twenty-First Century